This invention relates generally to the control of an automotive transmission or the like. More particularly, it relates to an improved shift control mechanism for a manual transmission, the transmission being particularly adaptable for use in a front-wheel-drive automotive vehicle having a transversely mounted engine.
In recent years there have been many improvements in automotive drive trains, including improvements relating to the shifting of sliding gear manual transmissions. One such transmission is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,029 issued Dec. 30, 1975. As disclosed therein first and second shift rails are connected by a link element. A shift stick is connected to the first shift rail such that movement in one direction causes rotation and movement in another direction causes longitudinal sliding of this shift rail. Motion of the first shift rail is transmitted to the other shift rail by the link element so as to provide opposite rotational and longitudinal sliding thereof.
One disadvantage of this arrangement is the requirement for two parallel shift rails. This results in a complex linkage arrangement, as well as a bulky apparatus which in turn requires a large extension housing for the transmission. Another disadvantage is that orientation of the shift rails is such that it would be difficult to incorporate this control mechanism in a front-wheel-drive vehicle having a transversely mounted transmission.